


A Student of Language

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lamp - Freeform, Love Languages, M/M, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Anyone who thinks that Logan wouldn’t be able to keep a boyfriend, let alone three, didn’t count on him being excellent at studying.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	A Student of Language

Logan loved his three boyfriends and if anyone was to say any differently, they’d be sorely mistaken. When he fell in love with his affectionate Patton, his valiant Roman, and his supportive Virgil, everything in his life seemed to be just that much brighter.

But he’d heard the murmurs. The rest of them made sense together, but how did he fit? He was quiet, stoic.. “Unfeeling” was one he’d definitely heard over the years as well. So how could he possibly show love to one significant other, let alone three?

What people didn’t seem to realize, was Logan never went into any situation without the necessary information. He did his research, he paid attention, he kept up on the details. He’d been looking into different things he could do to show the way he felt, as it didn’t exactly come naturally to him to perform any kind of grand gesture, and he’d found something that explained things in a way that made a lot of sense to him.

Love languages. The way that people express and experience love.

Once he’d studied up on that, it wasn’t hard for him to make sure that his boyfriends felt loved by him in the way that best suited each of them in particular.

His affectionate Patton. Physical touch. Logan would brush his hand across Patton’s back when he walked past him, idly rest his hand on his leg or softly fuss with his hair when they were seated next to each other... If Patton ever seemed down or frustrated, Logan had learned that one of the most comforting things he could do was come up behind him and wrap his arms around Patton’s middle and rest his chin on his head. He’d literally feel the tension leave his boyfriend’s body as he melted back against his chest and looked up at him lovingly.

His valiant Roman. Acts of service. Logan would bring Roman a cup of tea, just the way he liked it, when he was deep in one of his especially creative moods. He’d perfectly and meticulously iron Roman’s dress pants or straighten up his desk and his books. Sometimes he’d go out and fill up the gas tank in Roman’s car, maybe getting it washed as well, leaving it ready for him in the driveway. Logan enjoyed it the most when he could do something quietly and have Roman discover what he’d done later - he’d never grow tired of his boyfriend appearing seemingly out of nowhere to say Logan was his knight in shining armor and plant a kiss on him.

His supportive Virgil. Words of affirmation. Logan knew that Virgil loved being appreciated for what he did, and that sometimes he wasn’t the most confident in himself. So Logan had learned to voice his gratitude with Virgil especially. Thanking him when he checked the oil and the tire pressure in their cars to make sure they were all safe. Telling him how he appreciated how he always looked out for them. Complimenting his clothing or makeup or hair. Leaving little notes for him to find or sending him a text with little pick-me-ups at random. Virgil’s responses were much more subtle than that of the other two, but that didn’t mean that Logan didn’t appreciate the little smiles and soft blushes that Virgil would always try to play off just as much.

As much as Logan didn’t care what anyone looking in from outside their relationship thought of him and what he did, he always made sure that his boyfriends were more than aware of how he felt for them. He loved them with his entire heart. He appreciated the walks and drives they’d go on, trips to museums and aquariums, how they’d watch documentaries with him, when they cooked meals all together.. Or even just sitting around the living room together, each quietly doing their own thing, but still doing them all together. To Logan, it was everything.

Their reliable Logan. Quality Time.


End file.
